


Zemyx Drabbles

by dumbyx



Series: Zemyx [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbyx/pseuds/dumbyx
Summary: This will just be a compilation of all the cute Zemyx stuff I think of. Because they're such cuties.Ratings and such are subject to change as more is added.I know Demyx doesn't have a canon somebody name, and I personally love "Myde". So That is the name I will use for his somebody.If I happen to have any longer stories, I'll likely post it separately.I'm open to requests, but I can't guarantee I'm able to do them all.





	Zemyx Drabbles

"Myde?" Ienzo spoke softly as he poked his head into the bedroom. He had just returned from his morning stroll through Radiant Garden, something he often did regardless of whether or not he had any errands to run. It was always a nice way to start his day, which is why the previous day had put a damper on his mood. The weather was chilly, windy, and rainy, so instead of going out, he stayed in bed with Myde a little bit longer. This was nothing short of pleasant as he enjoyed the time they spent together, no matter what it was. When he had awoke earlier, Myde was still asleep, as expected. It was rare he was up as early as Ienzo, though he was usually awake by the time the young man returned from his morning walk. So seeing him still lying underneath the covers struck him as odd.

 

After not receiving a response, Ienzo entered the room, his footsteps soft as he approached the bed. Slowly, he knelt next to the bed, smiling warmly when he met Myde's gaze.

 

"Did you not sleep well?", Ienzo asked as he brushed a few stray hairs from Myde's eyes, noting that he felt warm to the touch. "you're usually out of bed by now."

 

"I don't feel too hot." he mumbled in response as he shifted a little underneath the covers. Ienzo lightly held the back of his hand to the blonde's forehead, then his cheeks, confirming that he was definitely warmer than usual. With a soft chuckle, he delicately stroked Myde's cheek.

 

"That's not true, silly. You feel plenty warm to me.." Ienzo joked.

 

"You know what I mean!" Myde whined childishly, causing Ienzo to laugh. He found the reaction to be both humorous, yet cute. 

 

"I know, my dear.. Perhaps I should make you some tea. Oh, do you have an appetite right now?" The blonde shook his head.

 

"Not at all. Tea sounds okay for now." he replied. Ienzo stood up, leaving the room to make the tea. Myde stretched, groaning softly at the realization of how sore his body was. It wasn't long before he curled back up, adjusting the covers over himself. Though Ienzo said he felt warm, Myde felt cold. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't get comfortable because he felt so cold and achy. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, dozing off shortly thereafter.

 

He felt the bed shift, knowing Ienzo had returned and sat next to him on the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he sits up, audibly whining as he did so.

 

"Sorry- did I wake you?" Ienzo asked, his expression full of concern. Myde shook his head silently just before noticing the mug of tea on the end table. Without hesitation, he takes it and sips from it, yelping when the hot liquid burns his tongue.

 

"It's hot! It's really hot!" he cries, replacing the mug on the end table.

 

"I could have told you that, but you moved so quickly that I didn't have the chance to. Are you okay?" Ienzo scoots closer, rubbing his back.

 

"No! I already felt bad enough! My whole body hurts and my head hurts and my stomach hurts and now my tongue hurts. What else can possibly go wrong??" Myde complains, his voice raising and taking an almost juvenile tone. Ienzo's blue eyes widened, uncertain of how to react to Myde's outburst. On one hand, he felt bad, knowing how miserable he was feeling. On the other hand, he found Myde's typical bizarre and animated behavior to be entertaining. Offering a smile, he draped an arm around the blonde, pulling him close in an effort to comfort him. Myde sighed softly, clearing his throat before speaking. "I know, I should have made sure it wasn't too hot. You always tell me that."

 

Ienzo laughed, poking at Myde's cheek lightly. "Just like I always tell you to dress appropriately when it's cold, and warn you about risking getting ill. Right, silly?"

 

"Woah, wait!" Myde exclaimed, his eyebrows raising. "You're really going to nag me right now?? I'm sick!" Ienzo playfully grinned at this.

 

"Didn't I tell you to wear a jacket yesterday...?"

 

" _Ienzo_! Cut me some slack! " Myde whined before pouting. Ienzo laughed again, lightly ruffling Myde's hair.

 

"Fine. Only because you're ill and being particularly precious right now." before he could protest, Ienzo lightly pecked his cheek before picking up the book he had set on the end table. "Now get comfortable. I thought you would enjoy this one." Ienzo laid back and Myde scooted closer to rest his head on his partner's shoulder, closing his eyes as he listened to Ienzo's soothing voice as he read.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I really struggled with writing this one. I'm currently sick myself so I figured.. why not? I may rewrite this one haha.


End file.
